1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a handheld power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A handheld power tool formed by a rotary and/or chisel hammer and having a striking unit is already known. The striking unit has a striking pin and a guide unit that is provided for guiding the striking pin.